The fifth element
by koolkatkoolkat123
Summary: When Rivers parents are killed by a familair foe she is pulled into a world of danger and confusion. She will soon learn that everything is not what it seems. Please rate and review


A blue dragoness with silver wings opened her eyes. She rose from her cushions and groaned when she saw the daylight pouring in. She flopped back down to go back to sleep

"River come on get up. Your father wants to reach the next village before nightfall" She heard her mother calling her. River sighed and got up. She went to her wardrobe and put her amour on. Her father was a blacksmith. He made armour and travelled around the world selling it. River was wearing the amour to display it for the customers. She couldn't be bothered to walk down the stairs so she flew through the window

Two black dragons looked up when she appeared "Really you couldn't have used the stairs" Her mother rolled her eyes at her daughter . Rivers blue eyes glinted mischievously

The family travelled for a while until they came to another black dragon "Hello good sir would you be interested in buying high quality armour as displayed and made by my lovely daughter here"

The customer shook his head "Uh no thanks. I highly doubt its high quality". River had been standing proudly but she bristled at his comment" Whats that supposed to mean" She hissed angrily

The black male looked amused "I just don't think a female can make good armour"

Rivers eyes flashed "I can't believe how rude you're being"

"I can't believe how stupid you are" He hissed

River growled,she leapt forwards but felt something grab her tail and yank her back. "River that's not how you treat customers" Her father said sternly

From behind them,the pond exploded. Rivers mother screamed and hid behind her father. Her father looked puzzled

The rude black dragon was watching River with interest"On second thoughts I'll take the armour if it can protect me from water" He said,he dropped 5 gold coins into Rivers fathers paw and flew off with a polished set of gold armour

"What on earth was that" Rivers father,Blackflame mother Darkdawn was shaking

River watched her parents"How should I know,maybe its a new geyser"She suggested. She smiled as her mother relaxed a little. Blackflame shook the water off his scales and looked at his family

"Well there's no point wasting good daylight lets get going"He said and pulled the cart again. River followed her parents,as she walked she got a horrible feeling she was being watched. She shrugged it off and continued after the cart

The rude black dragon from before landed in a clearing where another black dragon was waiting "Well?"He demanded sounding impatient

"There is evidence of her powers , she will know what she is and what her destiny is soon but there's a problem" The black males head snapped up to look at him" They are heading for the dragon city"He continued

His eyes flashed"No they must not reach they reach the city they will be protected" He snarled"You must do what you can to stop them"He said to something in the darkness. In the shadows a pair of amber eyes gleamed

"I will do as you say"The monster hissed. The leader black male smiled and turned his attention back to his spy

"You are no longer needed" He said,the corners of his mouth twitched into a cruel smile

"No i did everything you asked me" He said shaking,he took a step back. The monster from the darkness appeared and converged on the failure"No"He screamed

"Yes you did everything I asked but you did it so slowly. You are no longer useful to me" The leader said and watched heartlessly as the creature ripped his spy to shreds. He turned to the monster "Make sure they don't reach Warfang, you know what to do" He said and watched as the creature went underground

Rivers paws ached, all she did was walk everyday"Where are we going"She moaned. Blackflame looked back at his daughter amusement gleamed in his amber eyes

"To Warfang"He said simply smiling at her

River eyes widened"Warfang"She whispered"But that's so far away"She whined. Darkdawn chuckled softly

"Warfang is a good source of customers. We'll be spending 2 weeks of it as a holiday" She purred. Rivers eyes brightened

"Thank the ancestors"She muttered. She blinked as she felt something underground "Stop"She cried. Her parents stopped talking and listened. Her mother screamed as something dug its way out of the was huge,it was covered with moss. It lunged towards the three dragons. Blackflame threw a set of armour to Darkdawn

"Put this on quickly"He said getting his own armour on. River was glad she already wore armour,she took to the sky as a huge Ogre clawed its way out of a hole and swung its club like arms at River. River shrieked and dodged by doing a loop the loop away from the monster but he just managed to touch her sending her off balance. She spread her wings just before she hit a nearby tree and spun round to face her opponent again. She peered behind the Ogre,her eyes widened when she saw her parents were no where to be seen. The Ogre used the distraction,he swung his arms at River again and managed a direct hit. River cried out in pain as her head cracked against a tree, she slumped to the ground

"Mother,father no"She managed before the pain overwhelmed her,she blacked out

A large purple dragon with yellow snake like eyes glared at the two black dragons in front of him. He had abandoned the black dragon disguise and returned to his normal self

"One thing I asked you to do. One simple thing and you couldn't even manage it.I told you to bring the water dragon to me and you failed" He roared

Blackflame was shaking with fear as he spoke" We tried to but shes no use to you as a hatchling you said that yourself"

Malefor turned his head,his eyes were ablaze with yellow flames"I know what I said but shes been ready for over 3 years. Have you grown attached to her?"He growled his voice low and dangerous

Darkdawn looked around nervously" Sire we haven't failed you yet,your monster will bring her to you" She purred. The Dark Masters attention snapped to her

"That's the problem my dear,if it does bring her back it was because i sent it to do my bidding"He growled. He noticed something behind him. The black dragons exchanged glances as the purple dragon shook with anger

"WHY HAVE YOU RETURNED WITH NOTHING?" He roared, Malefor incinerated the Ogre with a quick blast of fire. The black dragons flinched,they didn't bother to shield themselves from the heat. Malefor would kill them anyway. They quickly died due to quick dehydration

Malefor watched and a smile spread across his face "Guardians"He spat

River moaned,she felt like she'd been run over by a train. Her eyes snapped open suddenly and she looked around the room. She was in some sort of hospital bed, the first thing she noticed was a large ice blue dragon watching her. She jumped up and moved as far away from him as possible

The dragon sighed "Hush young one I'm not going or trying to harm you.I'm trying to help you" He said. River relaxed a little

"Where am I? And who are you?"She mumbled trying to make sense of her situation

"You're in Warfang and I'm Cyril Guardian of Ice" He replied

Rivers blue eyes widened "Warfang?" She whispered in awe. "What happened? How did I end up here?"

Cyril regarded her curiously "An Ogre attacked you. You hit you're head and blacked out. A passer by alerted us to the danger its thanks to them you're alive now"

Rivers head snapped up to stare at him"You mean I was close to death before?"She gasped, she never realised how short her life was "Wait what about my parents?"She cried

"We found no traces of another dragon after your rescue they probably escaped"He said but his eyes flickered with doubt. Rivers eyes dulled with sadness. Her ears perked as the door opened and a black dragoness and purple dragon walked in

"Is she awake?" The dragoness asked. Cyril nodded

"I'll leave you to get acquainted"He said and left the room. River watched the two new dragons. Recognition flickered in her blue eyes but she couldn't see who they were

The black dragoness was the first to speak" Hi there I'm Cynder and this is my mate Spyro" She said dipping her head in a friendly gesture

"Um hi. I'm River" River replied feeling more comfortable now she knew their names

The purple dragon, Spyro smiled "We're the ones who rescued you from that Ogre" He said puffing out his chest proudly

"Well thanks then. Apparently you saved my life" Cynder nodded

"You were very lucky that thing didn't kill you but I don't understand why it tried to kill don't go after random dragons" Spyro murmured,his violet eyes clouded in confusion. River merely shrugged

"OK lets move away from this cheery conversation and get onto the important stuff. Firstly what element do you specialize in" Cynder asked

River looked at her"I don't know. I've never specialized" The two dragons looked confused

"But surely your parents told you your element when you were old enough to understand" Cynder said. River shook her head

"That's very odd" Spyro said "You're not a purple dragon and your colour suggests your a ice dragon but you don't seem to be that either" He murmured turning to Cynder for answers. The black dragoness looked perplexed

River tilted her head"Why is this important?"

Spyro sighed and looked at her" You remember I said Ogres don't go after random dragons" River nodded and waited for him to continue" Well we're wondering if you have a certain quality that attracted him to you"He explained. River nodded again

"Well I don't know what to say" She murmured looking upset. Cynder noticed

"Spyro maybe we should leave her to rest" She said kindly looking at her mate

The purple dragon looked at her then nodded"Yes that sounds like a good idea,River if you think of anything related to this please tell you remember anything that might connect this tell us please"He added before walking out the room with his dragoness close behind him

River watched them go before settling back onto her covered her head with her wing and closed her eyes

_River twitched in her sleep,her eyes snapped open and she gasped when she found herself in a stared in awe "Where am I?"She whispered_

_"That young dragon is up to you" A light blue dragon appeared behind her. River jumped and stepped back_

_"Who are you? And why am I here?" She asked shaking a little_

_"Back where you come from I was known as Ignitus the Guardian of Fire but here I am known as the Chronicler and as to why you are here that can only be answered by you" Ignitus said smiling_

_"Why do you answer my questions with riddles? I've just lost my parents and my head is all messed up. From what I've seen this is probably just a dream caused by concussion" River growled. Ignitus merely smiled_

_"You are right to question the reality of this dream but you will come to the answers in good time" The Chronicler said softly. River watched as he faded and the cave soon followed suit_

Rivers eyes snapped open,she sighed with relief when she was back in the hospital pondered telling Spyro and Cynder her quickly banished the thought,they'd think she was mad and lock her up but something about her dreams made her think. The dragon called Ignitus said he was once the Guardian of Fire, if she was careful she could ask about him and see for herself if it was all true


End file.
